This invention relates to a facsimile in which data are recording on cut or separate sheets.
Some present facsimiles use standardized sized sheets (hereinafter referred to as cut sheets) as signal receiving media, while the remaining devices use sheet rolls for this purpose. The facsimiles using the cut sheets are operated only according to a recording system in which, similarly as in a current application heat-sensitive recording system or a discharge destruction recording system, data are recorded by cylinder scanning, because of the following reason: The use of cut sheets for facsimile is disadvantageous in that, irrespective of the sizes of images to be recorded, the data are recorded on only one kind and size of sheet. On the other hand, in the case of facsimiles using the roll sheet, even when transmission originals are equal in size, the accuracy of a rotary cutter or the like of the system is limited, and accordingly the signal receiving sheets cut thereby are unavoidably somewhat different in size. Therefore, when these sheets should be filed neatly, it is necessary to cut them again so that they are equal in size.